Hard to go Back
by mlbv-grimm
Summary: Buttercup gets tired of lying, it gets even worst when she meets this boy name Butch. She even haves lied to her 2 Best friends for life, problem is she can't go back, even if she wanted. Her friends don't know about the lies, Buttercup most find a way to get out of this path, which keeps getting harder as time goes by. original pairing! Sequel will be out in around, 3 months!
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom are not sisters, but best friends for life. But there are problems… Read, please! The Rowdyruff Boys will come later on the story! Original Pairings!**

**Enjoy!**

**First Chapter: **

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

Today, I just turn 14 years old. Problem is, I have lied to my friends, they think I just turn 13 years old. All my life haves been almost lies, well, mostly lies. I have my reasons why, if I could only explain. But, now I'm to late, to go back.

All my life, I have wanted to be like, other people. Well let me start since the beginning. It all started when I was 6 years old. The first day of school, was the scariest thing that ever happen. I know, you might be like, WHAT?! Buttercup Utonium, scared of school? Well that was when I was small. Yes, you can laugh, I WON'T care.

I cried almost every day, the first week. I wasn't use to be, with out my mom in sight. I have never seen, so much people that look different from me. I had only one choice, it was to cry. As the time went by, I found out that crying, wont solve your problems.

So, as I was saying, I had never seen so much people that look different from me. Such as different color of skin, hair and so much more. At first I wouldn't talk to people who were different from me. One day at school, this girl ask me for glue and I just ignore her. Next day, after that she started picking on me. That's when I first experience anger, and, I got on a fight. The good thing was, I won! After that fight, she never, but never, bullied me.

As time went by in Kindergarten, there was this one girl who was sweet, she was different from me so I didn't talk to her. Around half the school year, I fell down on my hands, and my hands started bleeding. Kids were watching, but one girl came to my aid. It was that girl who was different . By far, she was the nicest girl I ever met. All that time I was wrong, people may look different. But, the inside (personality) of a person, is what matters. Me and her, became best friends. By the end of the school year, she told me she had to move to a different state. I was really disappointed when she said that. But, I couldn't do anything, so, I let things be.

On first grade, is when the lying started.

**So how is this story?! If I get 5-10 or more reviews I will continue! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Butch

**Thank you, for the people who review/follow/favorite this story! **

**Please continue to review! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

My first grade teacher, was a nice teacher! I was her good student, problem was I wasn't to smart. My new best friend on first grade, was really smart! I also had an other teacher that was just like the helper. I hated her, she would only treat students good, if they were smart. I hated her even more, when she gave me detention for something, that I didn't do. The one, who was suppose to have detention was my best friend named February. She was the one, who stole from the principal. That ugly ass teacher, believe her that I was the one who stole from the principal, not her. So, as I was saying, February was smart, so that teacher believe her. I guess, you could say that I learn to lie, from her. She lied to much during the whole year. That I just started lying.

Then on third grade, I had change, I was a whole different Buttercup. February, even ask me why I change. I couldn't even answer that question. A simple question you could say, but to me, I didn't know why I had change, or when it started. -it all happen so quick. Anyways, I was so piss of at February, how could she ask me that question? Knowing that she was part of the reason.

Really I didn't care, if I got good grades. I was more of a athletic person, not a book worm.

I'm to bored to talk about 4th grade, 5th grade, 6th grade, and 7th grade. Let me get to the point, on 6th grade, was when everything just got from bad to worst. I met this guy named Butch, and found my missing BBF, from kindergarten! -Bubbles. I also met, a new best friend name Blossom!

Bubbles, is a Sweet girl like always! I'm happy to know that she didn't change. Blossom was, more of a goody two shoes, I don't even know how she became my other best friend for life. Butch, Butch I don't really know what I feel about him, if it is anger, love, or something else. Me and him started dating on 6th grade. We went out for about, 8 months. I broke up with him, because he cheated on me, with Princess. In my opinion she is a whore. Good thing was, that they change her, from school! Oh before I forget, I lied about my age to Butch, because I didn't want him to know that he was dating a girl older then him- just 6 months older.

Now, I'm on 8th grade, a whole new life!

So, yea now people think I'm I just turn 13 today. -actually I turn 14. It hurts even more, that even my two best friends for life think the same. There are other stuff I had lied to them about. That if I tell them, I'm afraid they may turn against me. Most of the lies came because of Butch.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Please review, so I know that you read this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! Next chapter gets more interesting! The first 2 chapter, are like a flashback. **


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Butch

**Chapter 3! Thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

If your wondering why Butch cheated on me, with Princess. It was because, I didn't have any experience with boys, like how a relationship goes. Does that help you understand? When me and Butch started going out, we didn't even hug each other. Maybe once a month, and we didn't see each other that much. Because, back in 6th grade my mom wouldn't let me go walking on the streets. She wouldn't even let me go to someone's house plus, me and Butch only had one class together. Well of course, Butch just wanted Princess because she was a whore. Me and Butch didn't have a strong relationship, so breaking up is the result.

Well over the years, me and Butch have develop a strong friendship. At first, I would lie to him so he would like me. But, now I don't care if he likes me, now I have a REAL friendship with him. My two best friends for life, know that I still like him. One thing that bothers me is that people, keep asking if, me and Butch go out. Well let me tell you some of the lies that I have told Butch, Blossom and Bubbles.

That I'm kind of poor -Truth is, I'm rich

That I'm not a virgin no more - Truth is, I'm still a virgin

That I don't have a dad - Truth is, I do have a dad, he just works to much.

That my big brother John, is dead - Truth is, his not dead he got married to this woman.

My mom is not a strict mom- She is strict

That my mom doesn't beat me up- Yes, she does abuse me

I never dated Dexter, when Blossom was going out with him- Yes, he went out with me and Blossom at the same time.

That I dated Mitch, right after he broke up with Bubbles- yes I did went out with Mitch after he broke up with Bubbles.

And there are more lies…

Blossom haves not got over Dexter, she still loves him same with Bubbles, she still likes Mitch. Today I feel like a looser, I have Butch for homeroom. He went up to me and sang the Happy Birthday song, he does know how to sing. But, it was embarrassing the way, he was singing it to me. I have to deal with Butch on every single class, me and him have every single class together.

"Hey Butters!" greeted Butch, from behind me putting his arms around my waist. I smack both his hand away.

"Ouch, what was that for, Birthday girl" Said butch, with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, no don't sing, or else…" His grin got even wider uh, oh.

"You just gave me an idea!" he replied, as he pretend to think the continue talking "Happy-birthday to B-cup, it's a really nice view from here, happy birthday to B-cup and her wonderful as-" He didn't get to finish because I smack him right in the face.

"STOP" I shouted at him.

"B-but I love singing you, that song" he pouted, aw he looks so cute with that face.

"Well, I DON'T like you, to sing that song… it's my birthday did you get me a present?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"How can I forget? I spent the whole night, trying to make you the new birthday song for you… and you don't even like it" he started to fake cry, for like a minute.

"Wow Butch, just wow, so what you get me?" I was curious to find out, what he got me.

"I got you 100 bucks! And a ring!" he said as he took something out of his pocket. "What do you think?."

* * *

**I wonder what Buttercup will think, Well I wonder what Buttercup will say. Ok, so here is the order I will update my stories, for the Powerpuffs!**

**On Mondays: We are Better then YOU!**

**On Tuesday: Hard to go Back**

**On Wednesday: Will I leave Everything Behind**

**On Thursday: My Bodyguard, of my Life**

**On Friday: *Well I'm gonna add a new story for Friday, but I don't know yet, what I Should I title it… I'm still working on first chapter I'm gonna post the new story on Friday!* **

**Well anyways, this arrangement will start on the this coming Monday! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4: ending?

**Ok, thank you guys for the reviews! Continue to review!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4!**

* * *

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

"Listen Butch" I said. "I love this and THIS!"

"Of course you do!" He then handed the 100 dollars and the ring to me. He had a big grin on his face!

"Ok, so you accepted the ring, so that means YOU are now officially MY girlfriend!" I don't think I heard that right, did he just said that I, Buttercup Utonium am his girlfriend? "You heard that right girllfriiend."

"M-me? If your not serious, I'll punch your nose, right now." I warned him, because I don't want anyone, messing with my feelings.

"Oh Butterbabe, of course I'm serious!" He said, well he looks like his being sincere. Before I could do anything else, he pin me against the wall and started kissing me. Of course I kissed back, I'm not letting this chance go.

"You… kiss… good" he said, when ever he took a breath. I broke the kiss, because I mean I can't stop thinking about those lies. I started feeling my eyes heavy. "Buttercup, Buttercup what's wrong? Mr. Hencal!" I heard Butch call the teacher, then I felt him picking me up and running, then everything went black.

(1 month later)

I feel so numb, why do I feel this way? WTF, am I in a bed with white walls? Then everything started to come back to me, Butch saying I was his girl friend, and me passing out. Then I heard a snore, a loud one too. I look to my right and see Butch, in a chair sleeping.

"BUTCH!" I scream to get his attention, he woke up in a heart beep.

"aa…ummm… For the last time, I'm not? letting her get unplug to that.. What ever machine, that's keeping her alive, I said I'll pay the bills, haven't I paid the bills for a month-" A month? I feel the world spinning, again...

"A month?" have I been out, for a month?

"AHHHH, oh it's you Buttercup… I though it was your mom, I told that bitch that you were not dead." he replied, in a low tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" I started to say, but got interrupted by Butch.

"ahem, I know the truth now… I forgive you…" He look sad, but continue. "Well, sha'll we forget about it, and have a party?"

"Ummmm, I have no idea, what have happen in a mon-"

"BUTTERCUP!" I hear, two familiar voices, then giving me a BIG bear hug! It Bubbles and Blossom!

"Don't worry, we forgive you! … but you should have told us the truth earlier… why didn't you?" asked Blossom, oh shoot just what I was afraid of.

"cuz, I thought ya'll were gonna hate me…"

"You know what, let's leave all this lying in the past, and Buttercup you promise to stop lying?" Asked Bubbles.

"Yea, I promise!"

* * *

**Ok people, you never know if Buttercup is just dreaming the thing that happen in the Hospital! But the truth is, she really did pass out… anyways, there is ya'll happy ending, (even IF, it was a dream or NOT) Also she is may not be dreaming the part about Butch saying that he will not let them unplug Buttercup to the machine, but about the fast forgiven that may be a dream! Who knows maybe after Butch said "He paid for a month" Buttercup could have past out AGAIN and started dreaming. **

**Anyway's I will make a sequel to this story, when I finish one of my other stories because, well…, well because I don't really like this story, and Don't worry, I promise the other stories are gonna have more then 30 chapters! But, let me take a break from this story… At least I didn't delete or discontinue this story… Ok well anyway, review your thoughts! **


End file.
